Somebody's Watching Me
by bibzelll
Summary: Stiles is intrigued by the new girl. Not because she's stunningly beautiful or extraordinarily smart. But because he watched her die in a dream the night before he saw her for the first time. What do you do when you get caught in between your best friend and someone you need. Stiles/OC


**Chapter One: Shadow**

It was icy cold. How could it be cold when it was summer? And there was…snow, what the hell? Stiles couldn't understand why the forest ground was covered in snow while it was august in California. He looked down at his feet, which had an unhealthy blue hue over them. He looked up again, dropping the fact that he wasn't even wearing shoes, and started walking. His feet didn't feel that cold now that he thought about it, they were actually quite warm despite the cold air that surrounded him. It didn't seem like something to ponder about however, so he made his way through the forest. Everything around him looked as if someone turned down the saturation, it was all black and white, and everything in between mere tints of brown. He tried to spot his car, but he seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He looked at the ground to see if there were any footprints left in the snow, but there weren't any, except for the few he just made. He didn't have time to think about how on earth he had gotten here without there being any footprints, when he saw something in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure. It appeared to be the back of a woman.

He slowly started walking again, approaching the person, the sight of her becoming clearer with each footstep. There was something not right about her and she reminded him uncomfortably of the movie The Ring he once saw. A white gown, torn and dirty, long strands of dark hair, dripping with water. Everything about her were signs to stop, turn and run, but he couldn't. He walked around her in half a circle, leaving at least ten feet in between them and studied her. She was staring into the distance, her big and out of focus. He didn't recognize her though she seemed to be around his age. This meant that she didn't live in Beacon Hills, or they surely would have gone to the same school.

He bit his lip in anticipation, not sure what was going to happen or if he was supposed to do something. So he cleared his throat awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

''Um… hello? Can you hear me?'' he asked, not really expecting a response, but his insides froze when the girl slowly looked up at him, fixing her jet black eyes on him. He immediately regretted saying anything, remembering every single horror movie he ever saw. What happened though, was again not what he expected.

''…Stiles?'' the girl said in such a soft tone it was barely more than a whisper. Her voice was raspy, like she hadn't talked in a long time or just had a coughing fit. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. How did she know his name? **Did **she go to his school, did he simply not notice her before? He couldn't imagine that this was the case, he maybe didn't know everyone's names but at least he would recognize all the faces, and he was absolutely sure he had never seen her before.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she took a step closer to him, her eyes bloodshot, looking as if she was about to cry.

''Stiles?'' she repeated, her voice shaking now, one hand slowly reaching out for him. Before he or she did anything else, her eyes bulged and she fell on her knees, her hands grasping her throat. She started coughing madly, spitting out water with horrifying choking sounds. A very intense and unpleasant sensation settled in Stiles' stomach, a rush of adrenaline seeping through his veins. He quickly made his way over to the girl.

''Hey hey hey,'' he simply said, not knowing what else to say, placing one hand on her back and one on her arm. She felt cold all over, not at all like his feet, but almost as cold as ice. It didn't help that her dress was drenched with water and she was probably suffering from hypothermia, but that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment.

The girl kept choking up water, her eyes wide with horror, her face as white as the snow that surrounded them. He had to do something, but how could he save a girl that seemed to be… drowning. For a split second there was a silence, the choking sound had stopped, and he looked at her, catching her gaze. He was taken aback by the intensity of her stare, her eyes so black that he couldn't make out where her pupils started.

Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream in the form of his name, taking him by such surprise that he fell back, landing with his back on the ground. When his back hit the ground, he had closed his eyes, but he immediately opened them again. He was staring at the ceiling of his room, his heart pounding in his throat and his body sweaty. He swallowed, which hurt, because his mouth felt like sand paper. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked around his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just this sheets on the floor, he had probably kicked them off at some point in his sleep. He ran his hand though his hair, trying to get himself to calm down. He had had unpleasant dreams before, but this one was new. He could still feel the atmosphere of the dream linger in his body, leaving an empty and dark shadow behind.

He looked at his alarm clock. 5:28. He decided to get up and take a shower, a warm one, despite it being summer, just to get rid of the feeling. It wasn't so bad that he woke up early, it was the first day of school, giving him some time to get ready and not be late. He wondered what Scott would say when he told him about his dream.

''That is some weird ass shit man…'' Scott said dumping some of his books in his locker.

''I know, I have no idea why I had that dream in the first place,'' Stiles replied, using his hands for emphasis.

''It was probably nothing. You said you never saw her before right? It was just an annoying dream, that's all,'' Scott reassured him, closing his locker and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. They started walking to their first class of the year and Stiles already looked forward to trying to concentrate after his horrible night's sleep.

''Yeah I guess… You should have seen her though, it was like straight from a horror movie, black hair, black eyes, white dress, and she was-''

Scott stopped walking and looked back at his friend, whom was standing a few feet behind him, his mouth slightly open, a dumbstruck look on his face.

''Stiles? Are you okay?'' Scott asked him, following his gaze. Stiles was looking at a girl, not so far down the hall. She was standing next to a row of lockers, looking intently at a sheet of paper.

''What…?'' Scott simply said, not knowing why Stiles was looking so overwhelmed.

''That's her. That's the girl I saw, she was in my dream,'' Stiles muttered, catching up with Scott now.

''What, her? She doesn't seem like the horror film type,'' Scott snorted. This girl didn't match the description Stiles had given, she had brown hair, not black, and her eyes weren't exactly visible but black eyes would stand out more than hers, which seemed to be brown.

''Come on, we have to get to class. You probably just remembered her face and she popped up in your dream, big deal. I don't want to get detention on my first day, Stiles,'' Scott said and he started walking again. Stiles followed him, trying to make sense of it all. He was perfectly sure he did not remember her face, because he had never seen her before. Scott was right though, she did look different than she had in his dream.

With a clouded mind and zero concentration, Stiles walked after Scott in to the classroom and sank down on his seat. He knew one thing for sure, and that was that he was going to find out who this girl was.

_NOTE: how did you like the first chapter huh? Don't worry, they'll meet soon enough and things will start to pick up. Please leave behind a review, they are extremely motivating! Constructive criticism is always welcome, hate, not so much. More soon!_


End file.
